


無題

by DarkMoon180



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoon180/pseuds/DarkMoon180
Summary: ★CP: フロイドxカリム (FloydxKalim)
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Floyd Leech
Kudos: 6





	無題

**Author's Note:**

> ★CP: フロイドxカリム (FloydxKalim)

「小海獺身上聞起來有股香香的味道，感覺很好吃呢～我可以把小海獺吃掉嗎？」

「欸？吃掉？可是我應該不怎麼好吃。」

「是嗎？那我可以咬一小口嗎？」

「一小口的話應該沒關係。」

「呵呵～小海獺同意的話那我開動了！啊～～mmm～～」

「好痛！」

「啊哈～感覺還不錯～」

「嗚......沒留下傷口吧？」

「搞不好會有呢～齒痕～」

「齒痕？哇啊！那怎麼辦啊？被Jamil看到的話會不會被他罵啊？」

「別那麼緊張啦～我幫小海獺看看～」 Floyd盯著Kalim的臉頰幫他檢查，抬起手用拇指輕撫剛才自己咬的地方，摸起來還是像平常一樣也沒有所說的齒痕，頂多只有些微的口水殘留在臉上。

「檢查好了，沒有我留下來的齒痕呢！真可惜～」 Floyd一邊說一邊幫Kalim擦拭臉頰，指腹在臉上來回摩挲時又想起方才的口感。

「軟軟的好想再咬一口～」

而Floyd也只是說著玩沒有再往Kalim的臉上咬下去，反而在剛剛咬過的地方輕輕地吻了一下。

突然感覺到臉上有柔軟的觸感，在察覺到那是親吻時，尚未做出任何反應的Kalim就被Floyd抱在懷裡還聽到他任性的要求。

「都怪小海獺咬起來軟軟的，為了不要把小海獺吃掉改用抱抱滿足～」

在不會弄痛對方的情況下，Floyd微微收緊手臂的力道。

「如果可以的話真想絞緊你。」

Floyd含糊說著的同時蹭了蹭Kalim柔順的頭髮，髮絲碰到鼻尖時還能聞到淡淡的清香，感覺可以將自己躁動的心平靜下來。

「哈哈！Floyd真的很喜歡抱抱呢！你想抱多久都可以哦！」

「說好的哦！」

「嗯！」

回以一個大大的微笑，被抱在懷裡的Kalim內心覺得有些暖暖的。身體傳來的溫度，有力的臂膀，還有Floyd身上獨有的味道，使Kalim不禁回想起小時候，家裡的弟弟妹妹們也時常跑過來向自己撒嬌討抱抱，回想起他們的笑容讓他有些懷念。像是回應對方一樣，Kalim也環住Floyd的腰身，將自己緊貼在他的胸前，只覺得此時的自己充滿著幸福，面露如陽光般燦爛的笑容，只想享受片刻的溫暖。

微風徐徐吹來，樹上的枝葉隨著風吹擺動，落在兩人的腳邊。沒有學生們的嬉鬧聲，也沒有響亮的鐘聲，彷彿置身於只有他們兩人的世界，感覺現在是最為寧靜的時刻，一點也不想分開。


End file.
